


A Brotherly Chat

by sadlikeknives



Category: The Royal We - Heather Cocks & Jessica Morgan
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Ripped From the Headlines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlikeknives/pseuds/sadlikeknives
Summary: Nick thought Freddy was done picking girlfriends based on how much they would annoy their father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was, of course, brought on by the romance of Prince Harry and Meghan Markle.

"I thought you were done dating girls to piss our father off."

"I am," Freddie said, looking confused.

Nick raised his phone and read, "'Prince of Hollywood? Sources tell us that Prince Frederick blah blah is dating Alisha Asdair, a Canadian actress who the rest of it doesn't matter. Come on, man."

"No, I mean, yes, I am dating Alisha, not thrilled the news has broken already, but it's not to piss Dad off. It's for real."

"Oh!" said Nick.

"Yeah. She'll be in London next week, actually, I was hoping you and Bex could come for dinner and meet her."

"Oh!" said Nick again.

Freddie threw a pen at him. "Come off it, stop saying 'oh' like that."

"I'm just surprised, is all. And happy! I'm happy for you."

Freddie looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, well, it's early goings yet, but it's...she's special."

"Well, then, I can't wait to meet her."


End file.
